The present invention relates to specialized containers in general, and more particularly to packages for retail display of round cell batteries.
By universal agreement, a number of battery types have been defined in terms of voltage, current, and dimensional criteria. Most common among these defined battery types are the round cells, readily available sources of direct current packaged in cylindrical canisters. These round cells have been given letter designations and range, in physical size, from AAAA, AAA, AA, C to D.
Although the battery chemistries, available power, and recharging options may vary, the dimensions and electrical properties are confined within agreed-upon tolerances. These standardized battery properties allow consumers to replenish the battery compartments of their electronic devices from the stocks of thousands of convenience stores, hardware stores, and electronic shops throughout the world.
Advancements in microcircuitry, optics, and micro-machinery, have resulted in a proliferation of portable electronic devices which rely on standard round cells for power. Whereas a hundred years ago a consumer might possess only one or two lanterns or flashlights calling for batteries, the modern household, in addition to flashlights, may have portable radios, CD and tape players, intercoms, cellular phones, computers, musical devices, camcorders, interactive toys, remote control cars, calculators, or any of a multitude of home electronic devices.
To anticipate the immediate need for replacement batteries, the modern consumer is called on to maintain a stockpile of batteries of various sizes ready at hand. To address this need, manufactures package multiple batteries in a single container, usually offering a reduced unit price for quantity purchases. Multiple batteries have been offered on blister cards, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,732; in front-to-back plastic clamshell packages, and in paperboard containers, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,350.
Although a consumer may desire to purchase multiple batteries in a single package, often a single replenishment of an electrical device will not fully deplete the multi-battery package. In these cases, the unused batteries will be unconstrained unless the battery package itself serves as a container after the package has been opened. The problem presented by unconstrained batteries is particularly acute with round cells, which will tend to roll along any flat surface.
What is needed is a multi-battery package which presents batteries for attractive retail display while at the same time restraining a subset of the batteries within the package to serve as a container after it has been opened.
A retail package for round cell batteries is a transparent single sheet thermoformed clam shell having a cover connected along a perforated hinge to a base which receives an array of upwardly extending batteries. The base has a side wall which extends upwardly from a flat bottom wall. The side wall has a lower section which is substantially perpendicular to the bottom wall and has a zero degree draft angle. Semicylindrical pockets are defined by the base wall lower portion and batteries are positioned in the pockets two abreast. Thus, each battery is engaged by a portion of the side wall and another battery. Hence, a partially emptied container will still retain most of the batteries upright. The cover has a downwardly extending skirt with an inwardly extending semicircular closure tab which engages beneath a lip formed on the base side wall. The lid closure may be released by pressing the base side wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retail display package for multiple batteries which prominently displays the package contents.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a container for multiple batteries which retains batteries in an upright position after removal of a subset of the batteries.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a battery container which is readily loaded by automatic machinery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a package for multiple batteries with a closure which is readily opened.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.